Allies Cast Away
by xx-Akuno Musume-xx
Summary: The Allies (England, America, China, Russia, France) got drift up on an island. What are they going to do? Will they ever get back home?
1. Cast Away

**Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to my fanfiction!**

**America: Isn't that getting a little too mainstream? How about 'Yo dude and dudettes! Let's read this heroic story about a hero saving some peeps!'**

**England: Classic America *face palm***

**China: When is this chapter gonna start, aru?**

**Me: Three seconds ago...? Now five.**

**France: Hurry up, can't you see the beautiful me waits for too long? *holding a rose in his mouth god knows from where and posing dramatically***

**Russia: Kolkolkolkol~**

**Me: This is getting creepy, lets start. Disclaimer!**

**China: xx-Akuno Musume–xx doesn't own Hetalia, aru. Please enjoy. Don't forget to eat Chinese pastry everyday to get healthy, aru. And-**

**England: SHUT UP YOU WANKER!**

Chapter 1: Cast Away

"What the bloody hell happened...?" came a weak voice which is clearly from a person known as England. He is still on the ground, more likely sand, recovering himself from fainting.

"Dude, don't ask me! Whatever problem shall be finished 'cuz I'M THE HERO!" America said proudly (or loudly). He then started doing his 'heroic pose' which made England face palm.

"Oh, seriously aru, we've been after a horrible tragedy, so can you please get a little serious here? We probably can discuss this problem in the classic Chinese way," China said wisely.

"Okay, okay, but where the bloody hell is the other? I suppose we should search for the other before we start discussing about anything," England said while trying hard to stand up, which he fails and end up falling down to the sand again.

"You're right, aru. We should probably search for Russia and France, aru," China said, then turning his head right and left, searching for the other two Allies member, but couldn't find them.

"Oh my god, I do hope that bloody frog pervert isn't here," England pouted while trying hard to stand up.

"Dude, need help?" America ran toward England to help him, since heroes are supposed to help people, right? But his face is still unconvincing, really.

"I'm fine, really..." England said, finally managing to stand up.

"Okay, let's set up plans, aru. We should-"

"No, I set up plans 'cuz I'M THE-ouuuchhh!"

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY GIT!" England yelled and hit America with the edge of his wand from god knows where...and don't ask me either.

"That hurts...no, heroes don't feel pain. They don't..." America convinced himself while rubbing the spot on his head that England hit.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" came a familiar voice screaming hysterically.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! FROG?! FROG! IS THAT YOU?!" England yelled.

"Let's go get him, aru." China said, rushing to the source of the voice.

"No, the hero shall be the one at the front!" America said and running so fast to outrun China.

"Oh, whatever, aru," he said, face palming upon the hero in front of him, who is running with one of his hand thrust forward, imitating the flying act of Superman or Batman or something else with 'man' at the back such as Ironman or 'Hamburgerman', which is the super hero America is currently (based on the others).

England started running too, but due to his weak condition, he couldn't run as fast as he usually does, especially when it comes to chasing the bloody frog.

"Hey...wait up..." England said, panting while running to keep up with China and the crazy 'Hamburgerman' flying ahead. Not technically anyway.

"England! Are you okay, aru?" China said, slowing down to help England.

China then puts England's hand on his shoulder and help him walk.

"America! Slow down will you, aru? England needs help, aru!"

"Help? Why don't you say so?! Heroes are ALWAYS ready to help!" America shouted, while running backwards to save 'helpless England'.

"YOU JUST MADE THE WORST BLOODY MISTAKE YOU EVER DID!" England practically shouted at China.

"Sorry, I don't-" China is cut off before he could finish his word because America grab England away and started running away carrying him like the way heroes are supposed to. But, you know how heroes like Superman carries his girlfriend out of danger, right? Well that's how the 'misunderstood' America carried England, only in a rougher way.

"Oiiii! Slow down you git!" England yelled right in his ear, but it seems that America misheard what the gentleman said. I think America really needs to visit the doctor since his hearing is awful because he heard something so damn different. Amazingly, our hero heard...'Thank You'.

"No need to thank me! This is my duty,'cuz I'M TH-"

"OH SHUT IT!"

The gentleman finally gave up and let the hero carry him 'that' way, but don't get me wrong, he still curses all the way.

"GYAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOO!"

The scream became visible again.

"FRANCE! Yo, dude! Where are you?!" America shouted, slowing his 'hero speed' down.

"Hmm? 'merica? I'm right 'ere..." his voice turn calm until-

"GYAAAAH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Ugh, frog. Hey America, mind drop me down? I feel all better now," England said.

"You sure dude?"

"Yes, I am. Just took five minutes or so to recover..."

"Fine." America said flatly and drop him on the ground.

"HEY! I DON'T MEAN LITTERALLY! YOU GIT!"

"France! Where are you, aru?"

" 'ere!"

"'Here' where?"

"Goddammit...look up all of you!" he yelled, sounding so annoyed.

They all look up until-

"FROG! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR- YOUR-..." England said, his voice fading.

England's eyes widened and are fixed at a particulars spot. America's and China's too. Their face twisted until they finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at the same time.

"You people are just so mean!" France said, holding a rose in a dramatic pose again...will you kindly stop asking where does the rose come from?

Apperantly, France's hair is all twisted and it even got a seaweed and a twig stuck in it. His 'beautiful' long blond hair is now looking like uh...brown seaweed. His face seems like it is about to burst out in tears. Even England's hair (which he always make fun of) looks way better than his...hair. It now looks more like a brown seaweed wig.

"Your hair is simply beautiful, France," England said sarcastically, wiping a tear from his right eye with his hand.

"CUT IT OUT WILL YOU?! WHY DON'T WE JUST BE A LITTLE MATURE AND SEARCH FOR RUSSIA?!" frog, eh, France yelled, switching the conversation topic. He hop down the tree and fall to his face which made England laugh even harder.

"He does has a point there," England admitted, still busy wiping his tears with his shirt.

"Let's go, aru."

"Go where?"

"Uh..."

Just by now they realized the situation. The sun is setting down, the lights made the blue sea shimmer on the light. The golden sand they're currently standing on is also glimmering. The palm tree leaves are waving through the wind. Four of the Allies look backwards and they found green. Trees with dark green leaves. Lots of trees. A jungle probably. Sounds of animals could be heard.

"I-It's g-getting pretty l-late," America said shakily, looking around, expecting a ghost or zombie popping out, but thankfully none does.

"Hmph. You scared?" England smirked slightly after a chuckle.

"N-No! Heroes DO NOT g-get scared..."

"Hey, I think It would be better if we just call it a night here. This place seems comfortable and there's a tiny cave there," England said, finally recovering from all the funny things happening recently.

"Great idea, Angletterre, I shall sit there and relax and-"

"Oh no you don't frog, no you don't," England cut off, his face is telling frog, eh, France to work-or-else.

"Fine, what do you want?"

**Me: There, all done.**

**America: *stops stopwatch* five hour...impressive...**

**England: Exagerating much?**

**China: I can't wait for the next chapter, aru~**

**France: Let's stop this immature thing shall we?**

**England: ...what the bloody hell happened to you...?**

**Me: That's it, see you soon~ please review**


	2. The Horror Starts Now

**Me: Hello again fellow readers! I'm actually quite enjoying writing this story, I think I could update regularly! (*coughs*liar*coughs*) no, seriously, not everyday, but often.**

**France: Yeah, right. *smirk***

**America: I, the hero, shall not let my friend get a bad attitude from the bloody frog *smacks France***

**England: Finally someone agrees with me.**

**China: Shut up, aru! I'm tired of this! Disclaimer aru!**

**Me: Good job China, I'll do disclaimer now. I do not own Hetalia, isn't it obvious? Anyway, on to the chapter! Oh, I'm actually quite new to this Fan Fiction stuff so please consider bad writing and stuff. Enjoy~**

-x-X-x-

Chapter 2: The Horror Starts Now

"YOU WANKER! YOU DROPPED THE FISH AGAIN!"

"Sorry England..." America said softly.

He threw his face downwards, giving England the puppy-dog-eyes he has been using on England ever since he tried it out on the last meeting when he spilled hot coffee on England's new suit so that he just couldn't smack him on the head. He just couldn't.

"England! We got the twigs, aru!" China exclaimed, appearing with France from the shadows of the forest with lots, I mean LOTS of twigs. We could even build a house with those, exaggerating much?

"Good, now, could you guys help me with these? This git wouldn't just hold the fish properly," England said, looking really really annoyed by America's childish attitude.

"Well I'm sorry! It's not like I'm a 'fish-holding-expert'!" America pouted childishly, staring at England as if he's his mother and she's not allowing him to buy his favorite video game.

"IT DOESN'T NEED AN EXPERT TO HOLD A FISH PROPERLY YOU GIT!" England smacked America angrily with a fish he's currently holding that it leaves a fish mark on his cheek.

"IF YOU DON'T CATCH A SINGLE FISH IN FIVE MINUTES, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO JOIN US TONIGHT, UNDERSTOOD?! I'M GOING TO MAKE FIRE!"

"Y-yes, sir..." America whimpers.

_England must be in a really bad mood. He sounded so much like Germany now_. America watched as England straightened his pants (which he fold so it wouldn't get wet when fishing obviously), holding his fishing spear or something, then join the others.

"How are we supposed to light a fire? We don 'ave a lighter 'ere! I think we could use the old ways of lighting a fire, you know," France said, looking so serious that England is about to faint.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you...?" England asks, looking at him in amazement.

England searches from up his head to down his feet, trying to find some kind of chip or something that made him...normal, not that pervert guy he usually is.

Then it struck him. Is it...could it be...the 'falling from the tree' incident? Well, England just stays quiet and took advantage of this situation.

France then grab two sticks and started twisting it like what the ancient people does and do all his might to make fire. Sadly (or rather 'obviously') he failed.

"That won't do, aru! You need to do this in the ancient Chinese way," China said, closing his eyes while lifting a finger up, looking so wise.

"I would love to see you try," England said, please note that sarcasm.

Before China is about to do anything, he fell face first to the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!" England shouted so loud that the whole island probably hear his voice.

Above the poor Asian nation is a huge figure, eyes gleaming red in anger. It is getting dark that it is hard to see who, or _what_ is on China.

"Dude, is it okay for me to go back there? It is getting really dark!" America yelled, but no one seems to give a damn.

Then heard a soft voice. Then it gets louder, and it is actually...kols.

"Russia?" France asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look at this dark figure.

"Russia! Please calm down!" England stood up, waving his hands to calm him down.

_Russia seems so angry now, what are we going to do...oh, why didn't I think of that earlier? _ An imaginary lightbulb just appeared on England's head.

"Fine! I'll buy you a bottle of vodka, once we get back," England said. Everybody knows

_If we get back._

"Make that ten, da," Russia said, turning the right opposite of what he was. He now wears this cute innocent cheeky smile.

"Ten? That's- ARGH FINE! FINE!" England exclaimed, not even sure he could do what he just promised Russia. But he _should. _Or he should become one with mother Russia...that's creepy.

England rubbed his pockets, expecting to find his wallet. But it's just not there. England then give a glare to France and China with a you-all-are-gonna-be-responsible-for-the-shit-you- put-me-in kind of stare while France and China shot back with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about kind of stare.

"Alright, I'm so happy da~, thanks a lot comrade England," Russia grin and...hugged England.

"Y-you...unh, can let...unh, me go now..." England fidgeted his way out while gasping for air. His face is now the mixture of green, blue, red, purple...let's say all colors.

"HAIIIIIIYAAAAA!"

_SMACK!_

England's face paled.

_No, please not another ten bottles of vodka..._

Came out of nowhere, holding what it _seems_ like a fish, is a hero that arrives at the wrong moment, none other than our beloved Hamburgerman, also known as America.

"Take that you beast! Trying to torture my friend, eh?" he said, pointing his _fish_ to the now fainting Russian.

"You just brought all of us into a deep big bloody trouble..." England said softly, still staring at the unconscious Russian. He is so shocked that he couldn't even shout. _After the effort I have just done...it is all ruined by this weaker...tomorrow all of us shall become one with this bloody git!_

It took America a while to realize what he had done. He just hit The King of Creepy. England took a nice deep breath before he stare the American in the eyes and talk.

"America, what is that in your hand?"

"This? Well, it's a nice big fish! Cool huh? I got this big fish 'cuz I'M THE HERO!"

England sighed. The sun has set completely. If it's not for the full moon, they wouldn't be able to see anything. The stars are shimmering in the sky, just like crystals. England stared at the sky with his bright emerald eyes, thinking 'how the bloody hell are we ever gonna go home'. China, amazingly, finally made fire with his ancient Chinese way. England's face brightened.

"I'm cooking!" he said cheerfully.

"No. I made the fire, so I get to cook, aru," China pouted, grabbing the fish England caught and...

_Wait..._

"America...have you even graduated elementary, aru?" China asked politely.

"Huh?"

"This fish is bloody _poisonous_!" England exclaimed, pointing at the fish, not wanting to touch it.

"How do you know, 'Mr Professor Know It All'?

"Its color is neon purple! Isn't it obvious?! And it looks terribly weird!" France yelled.

America looked at the fish. He didn't notice the strange looking of the fish in the dark recently. He could just see it after the fire is lit.

"I'm throwing this back to the sea...uh, will someone accompany me? It's dark there and I'm...no, I'm not scared! Uh...I just gets lonely easily! He-heh..." he said.

"I'm not coming! I'm staying 'ere!" France said, trying to make his hair better, rubbing the dirt off it, which is not working. Has the effect of the falling-from the-tree incident fade away? Probably, but he's still serious looking and not that flirty pervert he used to be. Come on...even England would fix his hair if it gets _that_ messy!

England and France (even Russia probably) stared at China, hoping he _will_ accompany our little fraidy-cat-hero.

"What? Me? Fine...France! Watch my cooking, aru! Come on America..." he said, leaving while glaring at England, who is now looking so innocent and doing an epic fail on America's puppy-dog-eyes.

England then turn from his innocent face to his evil face, close to Belarus' (Russia's sister for those of you who don't know) evil face.

"Now...time to prove to everyone that English food isn't _that _bad!" England said, reaching for the deliciously smelled fish soup that China made.

"No! Stop Angletterre! You- stop!" France yelled, trying to stop England but ended up having magical sparks around his body, holding him not to move.

England shove his wand back in his pocket and started adding random stuff who knows from where, and mixing them up with a long stick (there is no spoon okay?). Green light started shining from his cooking, then-

_BOOM!_

"What on earth is that?!" America coughed from the epic smoke the

"My cooking, aru!" China shouted in horror.

The two countries reached the camp, founding France terrified look and England's 'Belarus look' (even though Belarus' is way scarier, but this one is scary as well). Both of them just stand there, staring at the _soup_ England _soup _England, or more like poison and demon huh? All of you might think that based on the title, the horror is Russia, but this is when the actual horror starts.

"Now...it's time to eat."

x-X-x

**Me: Are they going to survive? Lol, they will I promise you! This fanfiction will NOT end here! I still got a lot of epic ideas to share with you, my beloved readers~**

**England: Seriously *sobs* do you think my cooking is **_**that **_**bad?**

**Me: Of course not...seriously guys, English food is not that bad...**

**England: Yay...**

**America: Please, please review to save us...thank you for reading...**

**Me: I feel sorry for you *reviews for my self* (lol, it's a joke) but please review anyway. Thanks guys!**


	3. Frog and Eyebrows

**Me: Hey guys! We're back to our favorite Allies stuck on the island! And I got something special for you guys today! It's a request from one of my beloved readers, **amy rose1 lover ***hugs my readers and then stares at England and France***

**England: ...I have a bad feeling about this...**

**France: No! It's not turning into a FrUK yaoi right? Please tell me that you're not...**

**Me: This is NOT turning into a yaoi...or will it? ;) NO, it won't, well it's actually up to the readers anyway (and what I feel like doing). So what do you think readers?**

**England: No, no, no...not with the bloody frog!**

**China: Can we start now, aru?! Disclaimer, aru!**

**America: xx-Akuno Musume-xx doesn't have anything here other than the fan fiction and the island...have fun 'cuz I'M THE HERO!**

x-X-x

Chapter 3: Frog and Eyebrows

"I can't believe we survived after eating _that_ poison last night, aru..." China whined, touching his face which he is _sure_ that it had turned green.

"Oh, dude! My stomach hurts a lot..." America said, holding his tummy and unable to stand up, his face also green.

"Oh Angletterre! What the hell did you put in the _soup_? I guess Russia is lucky enough to not taste a bit of that horrible thi-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, FROG! IT'S NOT THAT BAD...right?" England's voice is drawn away. He stared at the other nations, lying on the floor helplessly, all their faces green. America is still touching his tummy, China keeps on saying "Is my face green, aru? Is it?" to America, who seems to ignore him completely, France looks like he just ate poison (which he did actually, England's food = poison), and Russia- where the hell is he?

"Where's Russia, aru?!" China exclaimed, finally realizing.

All the four nations look around, horror on their faces. _Where the hell is he?_

And then...their stares turn to the sea and their face paled as if they see Belarus with a bloody dagger in her hand. Standing on the water surface (I'm serious! He's standing _on_ the water), is a dark figure. Not Belarus, but a figure _close_ to Belarus. Now you can guess, huh? Russia is standing on the water, a creepy dark aura surrounding him, turning the sunny day into a gloomy day. His eyes turn bright red. It's obvious that he is 'koling' softly, from volume one slowly going to volume a hundred.

"Not...another...ten bottles of bloody vodka..." England said, his face paled in horror.

"Russia, please...PLEASE calm down...we still got lots of bloody things to do today, and I do not want to waste all our bloody time in this!" England said, waving his hands towards Russia to calm him down while slowly walking towards him.

It seems not to work for Russia is still 'koling', dark aura is still surrounding him. England have no idea why, but he seems to be the one who always volunteer to calm Russia, which is a very difficult task actually. Once England almost got hit by Russia's pipe on the head while trying to calm him on the World Meeting, thankfully Belarus saw this and got 'jealous' (she completely misunderstood for what is happening), so she started chasing Russia while muttering 'Marry me, big brother! Why do you want to be with that stupid eyebrow?'.

England seems to walk too far because he reached the deep part of the sea (not really deep, but deep enough to drown England), and he forgot the most important thing.

He can't swim.

"GYAAAAAAH! HELP ME! ANYONE! PLEASEEE!" England yelled, flapping his arms like crazy, trying his best not to drown.

"I'M GONNA SAVE YOU, DUDE!" America shouted, rushing toward England, but then crouches again after five seconds of running.

"Ugh...my stomach is about to blow..." he crouches, holding his tummy once more.

"Russia! Go save him, aru!" China exclaimed, but Russia is only happily stared at England with his evil grin.

"Kolkokol~"

Russia doesn't seem to care about England. I think he might be enjoying the sight.

It is so weird how an island nation like England is unable to swim. China is about to rush and save him but then-

"Angletterre~ stay there! I'm going to save you!" France exclaimed, rushing towards England.

Right when he reaches the deep part of the sea, he started swimming like a professional, and grab England who is almost drowned (only his hand is visible!) England is gasping for breath and France is dragging him to the shore.

England's face is totally pale, his eyes shut, mouth keeps on gasping for air and slow moans are visible.

France is finally able to get England back to the other nations.

"Woah, it's a surprise you saved him, after all the mockery he thrown at you," America said, gazing wide-eyed on France in amazement.

Russia is now completely disappointed, so he walked back to the shore, pouting childishly, hands folded. He is terribly annoyed, but at least he's not killing anyone.

France is carrying England the way America carried him before. He turns to look at the poor island nation that can't swim. Face still pale. He suddenly blushed and look away.

_He actually looks kind of cute in this state, quiet and not cursing anyone_, France thought.

England opened his eyes slowly, and then-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! FROG?! Wait...WIPE THAT BLUSH OUT OF YOUR FACE! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU BLOODY GIT!" England exclaimed in surprise and fidgeted until France dropped him.

It took awhile for England to realize what is actually happening. He looked at France's _hurt_ face.

"Oh, you saved me? Well, uh...thank you...I suppose..." the gentleman said, blushing slightly.

_Why the hell is France blushing?! Can it be...? NO! It can't be! That bloody frog! Is he trying to marry me again?! It is not going to work! _England thinks.

"Well that's the gentleman I know," France said, walking away toward the other nations. He seemed unimpressed by England's attitude.

"This is entertaining, da~ BUT I still insist another ten bottles of vodka from comrade America for yesterday's incident," Russia said sweetly, staring at the now frightened America.

"Fine," America said. He actually has nothing more to say anyway. Fighting Russia will be such a waste of time and energy since he is so big and creepy. It is so much better giving him vodka...or do you want to become one with mother Russia?

"Thank you, comrade America," he said, smiling so sweetly and innocently.

England walked to China and whispered,"Don't you think France is a bit weird lately?"

"Yes, aru. Something must've changed him, aru."

"I suspected it's the falling-from-the-tree incident."

"You too? I suspected that at first too, aru."

"Whaaaa~? How dare you all discussed something without the hero!" America barge in, cutting the whole conversation.

"Uh...never mind, we weren't talking about anything, besides..." England paused for a moment.

"Wouldn't it be better if we go deeper into the woods? We might discover something," England said, everyone nodding since he does have a point here.

"Good idea, comrade. I think we need to set up a plan da~?" Russia agreed.

"I suppose he is right. Now, let's do some preparations."

x-X-x

**Me: Well, ****Conclusion: France **_**likes**_** England and England **_**do not**_** like him.**** By the way, have you all seen the episode when France tried marrying England? Maybe he's making a second try here, which explains his strange attitude, maybe he's trying to impress England? Or is it really because of the falling-from-the-tree incident? I don't know.**

**England: Well, she's right! I DO NOT like that frog pervert!**

**France: Well, I'm not a pervert anymore, haven't you seen my **_**nice **_**attitude lately?**

**America: He does make a point there...**

**Russia: Kolkolkol~**

**China: Aiya, aru! I'll do closing! Thank you for reading, aru! Please review, aru! Please eat Chinese pastry, aru! Please-**

**England: Oh, shut it!**


	4. Jealousy

**Me: Woah, can't believe it's the fourth chapter already! I really want to congratulate myself for going this far *claps hands for myself* and for my loyal beloved readers, let's give them a handful of applause too! *claps hands***

**England: I do appreciate your hard work. I appreciate our beloved readers too, of course *claps***

**China: Great job, aru! Some claps for the readers too! *claps***

**France: Impressive, I must say. I thank all the readers too *claps***

**Russia: Become one with mother Russia, da~ (everybody face-palming)**

**America: Tsk, no one is as awesome as the awesome me, 'cuz I'M THE HERO!**

**England: Awesome? That's more like Prussia-**

**Prussia: HOW DARE THE UNAWESOME YOU USE THE AWESOME ME AWESOME NAME ON YOUR UNAWESOME SENTENCE?**

**America: ...what? Why the hell is he here? ...this is the longest introduction ever...**

**Me: Never mind, I'm thinking of putting him and some other characters in our story sooner or later, anyway, this is taking too long, DISCLAIMER!**

**Prussia: The unawesome xx-Akuno Musume-xx does not own the awesome hetalia. Please enjoy! **

**Me: How dare you...before we start, I would like to say I got a request from **CAT GIRL 28 **and I'm putting that in our chapter now, Thanks!**

x-X-x

Chapter 4: Jealousy

"Oi! Watch your step! Oi! AMERICA!" England yelled in frustration for getting himself bumped by the impatient America behind him.

"Dude, can't you walk a little faster? This is taking forever!" America complained using his childish pouty look.

"Be quiet, aru! We're trying to walk peacfully here!" China complained.

"God, why are you both ALWAYS fighting wherever you are?! The meeting room, the park, the bar, and even on a stranded island!" France complained, dramatic tone in his sentence is clearly visible.

"It's okay comrade France. I'm actually enjoying this, da~" Russia said sweetly, before soft kols started coming out of his mouth.

Before we know it, England and America are wrestling each other to the ground.

"Why...can't...you...just watch where your big foot step?!" England complained while holding one of America's hand and kneeling him right in the stomach.

"Ouch! Dude! You're the one who are walking too slow, you old man!" America said, choking England, but then stop when he realize something isn't right. England is now holding his neck and gasping for air.

"Dude, your body temperature is just isn't right...I think you might need to-" America stopped and England once more strangle him.

"YOU CRAZY HAMBURGER LOVING GIT! I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU TO YOUR DEATH!" England yelled, he is so angry that his emerald eyes is turning slightly red.

"DUDE, IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN!" America yelled, pushing England back with all his strenght and let him fall back to the ground.

America stood up and look at England directly to his eyes with a concerned look.

"I think you're having a terrible cold once more," America said, drawing the attention of the other nations.

"What? England is having a cold, aru?! This is bad!" China said in panic, he ran toward England and put the back of his hand on England's forehead.

"Oh no! He's hot, aru!" China said, not noticing how wrong it sounded to France's ears.

_What? Now China likes 'im too? Oh no! Now I got a new rival! _France thought, holding a rose and posing dramatically...seriously, I do not know where the rose came from, please stop asking... But this happens in his mind, so no one could see him doing that but himself.

France coughs, not letting his jealousy shows up.

"I think it is better to postpone this plan and get back to our old camp since Angletterre is _hot_," France said, _hot _ reffering to the other meaning, but no one noticed in their panicking.

"I think he is right, well, since I'm the hero, so I need to carry him back then," America sighed, grabbing England and started walking back to the camp.

_What?! Now...now 'merica also likes 'im?! This is getting ridiculous! Don't tell me Russia likes my sweet Angletterre too! _France thought, now letting out some tears and started sobbing softly so no one would hear him. He let out a pink handchercief and started wiping his tears away...Please, please, stop asking. I don't know where it is from! Maybe he learned magic tricks before he reached the island, who knows?

France glared at Russia, his face showing true jealousy, but thank God no one realized since they all are too panicking to pay attention on him since they got a patient to save.

America carries England the way he used too, I guess he feels like a true hero now.

China is still panicking as hell. He is now asking England a hell load of questions such as "How are you feeling now, aru?" or "Is your body cold? Here I'll lend you my- , oh, I do not wear any jacket, aru!"

Russia is happily watching the disaster they're having now.

"This is fun to watch da~" Russia said childishly to France, who is now pouting and glaring at England and America.

England seems to count on his hero completely now. He is so tired and he do not think he could make it by walking on his own now, so he do not fidget or curse the hero that is currently carrying him.

"Yo England dude! You okay bro?" America look down at England who is now moaning uncontrabbly.

"I don't think so..." England said, sneezing a little bit.

France is now completely angry and jealous, but he needs to hold them back.

_Stupid 'merica! 'ow dare 'e! OMG! The way he moans and sneezes...My sweet Angletterre is just so cute~ 'e is like, TOTALLY CUTE! _France is now on his 'fanboying' moment in his mind, controlling himself not to say it out loud. It seems that Poland has effected him, by his 'like' and 'totally' virus.

France is currently blushing uncontrolbally and Russia seems to notice this.

"Are you jealous comrade?" Russia said, smiling childishly.

"N-no! I am NOT j-jealous! I am not-," he is cut by England's _cute_ sneeze and so, our little fanboy started blushing again.

"It's too obvious! I might as well tell him..." Russia said, walking toward England and the others since they are far ahead (the hero MUST walk fast).

"No! Stop! Please!" France yelled, but getting completely ignored by Russia.

"Alright! Let's make a deal!" France said, finally made the Russian look back.

"Hmm? Say it, da~?" Russia said, interested by what France said. It might be another ten bottles of vodkas.

"Okay, you help me, and I'm giving you five bottles of vodka!" France said his offer.

"Make it ten" Russia smiled sweetly.

"Fine! Nine bottles of vodka! This is my final offer, take it or leave it!" France offered for the last time, but actually if Russia still don't agree, he'll do another offer until he agrees. Thus, he would do _anything_ for his beloved Angletterre.

"I said ten, da~ I'm leaving it. Comrade Eng-" France strangle him and cover his mouth with his hand and Russia started making soft kols.

"Ten. Ten bottles of vodkas," France whispered in his ear softly so no one would here him. Russia then stop making his kols and smiled childishly again.

"Deal."

x-X-x

**Me: I think after every story I got to write a conclusion so no one would get the wrong idea. This is not a yaoi. It's only France...being France. America and China do not like England like **_**that. **_**They are just friends. England never liked them both like **_**that **_**either. So it is just France's misunderstanding.**

**England: Is that what is really on your mind, France? *sneezes***

**France: No...she's lying!**

**Russia: It is tru- *got strangled by France* kolkolkol~**

**America: Can the hero do the closing now?**

**Me: Sure, America.**

**America: Thanks for reading and please review! It would seriously made our day! Oh and by the way, I'M THE HERO!**


	5. America the Hero

**Me: Hi, we're back~**

**England: Thank God, this cold is killing me! *sneezes***

**America: Aww...poor England, the hero will save you!**

**France: *glares* Can we start now?**

**China: Sure...what is wrong with you, aru? Anyway, disclaimer, aru.**

**France: Isn't it obvious? xx-Akuno Musume-xx doesn't own Hetalia *mumbles* **_**or my sweet Angletterre **_***mumbles***

**England: What's that? *coughs***

**France: N-never mind. LET'S START!**

**Me: Oh, and before we start, I want to thank you **Cool HetaliaGirl **for reviewing, and since I can't reply her with PM, I'll just do it here. Yes, I am going to update often I promise you, and here is another chapter! Enjoy~ Oh, and by the way, every review that you post seriously made my day. Thank you, and I shall probably shut up and start now.**

x-X-x

Chapter 5: America The Hero

England's cold is not getting any better.

"Alright! How about with split our jobs now? It's late and England is sick so we better prepare for the night," America said, finally getting serious a little bit.

"I agree with him, aru. I think I'm taking care of the food since I do not want any Englishman doing it for me, aru. I'll go fishing," China said, glaring at England with the do-not-do-anything-silly-or-else look, but surely, England do not have the energy to do so.

"Okay, Russia and 'merica, you go find firewoods while I'll stay here with Angletterre~" France said, holding himself not to do his "Ohonhonhonhon~" laugh.

"Nah, no thanks dude, I think I prefer on staying here with Iggy 'cuz I'm the hero after all," America said, his face emotion showing that the fact is too obvious.

"Call me by my proper name, you git!" England said, after coughing for a while, but he seems like he got ignored by America once more.

"No way! I just...want to know England better since you guys are always together!" France shot back, blushing slightly and hoping no one sees that. He signals Russia to help him since they made a deal by trading ten bottles of vodka for Russia to help him so one day he'll become England's beloved husband...or wife.

"I think he is right, da~ Why don't we just search for firewoods?" Russia said for the sake of ten bottles of vodka. He needed to stop this fight even though he doesn't want to. He's actually quite enjoying the fight scene.

"No way! You guys always fight anyway! And I- DUDE! SERIOUSLY! PUT ME DOWN!" America complained while Russia drags him, grinning widely.

"Do not worry, comrade. France will get a good care of your boyfriend," Russia said, smiling childishly while keeping on dragging the angry hero.

"He is NOT my boyfriend! He is just my best friend! And who the hell started this USUK rumor anyway? Have you been reading too much fanfictions?! Because they are all fake and untrue!" America yelled in frustration while fidgeting to get away and save his best friend like a hero. He just can't imagine the hell France is going to do with his _best friend_ (I keep on repeating this so you will not get the wrong idea).

Russia then realized his mistake by using the term "boyfriend" so he said that he _actually_ liked reading USUK fanfictions.

"WHAT?! You...actually read one of those garbages?!" America said in disbelief. (**Author's Note: For those who actually wrote USUK fanfictions, they are good, seriously, PLEASE do not get the wrong idea. Once more, do not get the wrong idea, I know that all of your fanfictions are good, and I apologize if America's words really hurt your feeling...he's such a dumb moron, really (America: What?!)**).

"They were uh...actually pretty good, you should try reading them once we get home...if we get home..." Russia said sadly on the last part. He cannot imagine leaving his beloved friends waiting for him too long. His friends are none other than Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia (actually, they are celebrating for the day that Russia is not coming back ever again). He is quite happy to be separated from his little sister for a while, actually. Belarus must have missed him so much though...

"You know what? It would be better if we just hurry up, you know," America said impatiently.

_Oh God, what would that pervert do to England? I'm actually quite worried if anything happened..._

x-X-x

_Meanwhile, let's get back to England and Frog , eh, France, shall we?_

England is getting super hot (temperature...it's his temperature...) and he kept moaning and coughing. France, on the other hand, is just too busy with thinking every possibility of what is going on with the so-called ChiUK (is this even proper? Don't care) or USUK relationship.

"Oi, frog! Get me water!" England ordered, kind of taking advantage on his frog servant, but extremely failed since his servant is not even moving a single inch.

Once more, England got ignored.

_So now I am getting how, uh...who's his name? Oh, 'Cathia', felt... _England thought (in case some of you don't know or forgot, England is referring to Canada).

England finally decided, if he wants people to recognize him, he should probably talk _nicely._

"Hey, fro- uh France, can you tell me what is wrong with you?" England asked, making his face this "stupid concerned" look.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing...really nothing..." France replied, facing England for a moment, then look at the sky blankly once more.

England wanted to ask more, but suddenly he felt really sick so he just stayed quiet and decided to ask and know better tomorrow.

"Hey, we're back!" America said, emerging with Russia from the woods, each carrying a hell lot of firewood.

"I'm back, aru! And I'm going to start cooking," China said, carrying two large fish and some spices he found somewhere.

"Good, will someone light the bloody fire? It's getting so cold here," England said, staring at China.

The other nations all stare at China, hoping his Chinese technique could light the fire like he did before.

"Oops, I'm sorry, aru. I only can use my Chinese technique can only be used once. You see, Chinese technique is only _this_," China said, holding a...fire lighter. And obviously, the lighter is Made in China.

"So...that's your bloody technique?" England said, eyes widened on the lighter China is currently holding, can't believe the sight he has just seen.

"It's made in China, aru!" China said proudly.

"I wonder if any of you guys could make a lighter as good as this one, but unfortunately, it ran out of gas..." His proudness turn into disappointment instantly at the last part.

"Now 'ow are we gonna make a fire?!" France exclaimed.

"I'll use my super powers! Watch and learn dudes!" America said proudly, standing up and do his heroic pose.

"I, the hero, will light the fire, to save Iggy and his friends, and also his archenemy," he said, giving a glare at France who shot back with the 'what?' look.

"Alright..." America said, stretching up first. The other nations are looking at him blankly, except for England. Since he somehow believed in magic, he stares at America like this is his last hope so this might probably work.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!" America shouted, doing the Dragon Ball pose.

...

A tiny spark of light came out. Every one, even America, approached the tiny spark of light.

"What...the...bloody...hell..." England said in amazement...

"Oh my gosh, aru!" China is now totally freaking out once the fire got bigger.

" This...cannot be happening!" France said, staring at the tiny fire, then America, fire, America, fire, America.

Russia is blankly staring at the tiny fire.

America stayed quiet until...

"OH MY GOD! OMG OMG OMG! THANK YOU! THANK YOU GOD OF VIDEO GAME! YOU FINALLY ANSWERED MY PRAYER BY GIVING ME A REAL SUPER POWER!" America exclaimed, falling to his knees and praising his "video game god". He sobbed a little, tears of happiness came flooding his eyes.

"This is incredible..." England still can't believe what he has just seen.

Actually none did, but it's okay though.

"Well then! I'll get to cooking now, aru! Thanks America!" China said happily.

x-X-x

_What actually had happened_

China dropped his "Made in China" lighter and It breaks and the liquid thingy got out, and I don't know how, but it made fire. Poor America believed he really had super powers...

x-X-x

**Me: So, how do you like this one?**

**America: Seriously! I really do have super powers right? Please tell me I do! *sobs***

**Me: Yes...yes you do America *I lied XD***

**America: YES! DID YOU HEAR THAT IGGY?!**

**England: Call me by my proper name you git!**

**America: What's that? 'Call Me Maybe?' Dude! You gay or something?!**

**England: I- UGH!**

**America: Just kidding Iggy.**

**England: YOU ARE TOTALLY DRIVING ME CRAZY! *run and chase America***

**France: Well, thanks for reading people. Please review, **_**mon cheri**_**~ ***_**England is not here right? Okay then...I'll do my laugh**_**!* Ohonhonhonhonhon~**


End file.
